Akira Simulator
This is a page for my mod Akira Simulator If anyone sends me ocs I will put 5 into the game About You play as Akira Harahui and you have 5 rivals and you all compete for the same boy (Name not decided) If anyone wants to you can send me portraits or artwork for characters thank you Progress Rivals:20% Characters:4% Custom track:0% Portraits:0% Rival eliminations:0% Intro Cutscene:0% Ending:0% Rivals Genko Sikoyo.png|This is the first rival of the game Genko Sikoyo (feel free to create a portrait if you want) Chie Kyoko.png|This is Chie Kyoko she is your second rival Airi Asako.png|This is your third rival Airi Asako she is the leader of the drama club Genko Personality Genko is a very heroic character and will always hang around with her best friend if she witnesses Akira hurting someone they will always avenge them and if she winesses the bullies or delinquents she will try to ignore them Backstory Genko comes from a good family and has good values and has a younger sister who goes to shisuta primary (Elementary) she hates the thought of anyone trying to hurt her and holds herself up to the responsibilities of protecting everyone Relationships Akira- She doesnt like Akira as she is suspicious same with the bullies and delinquents Yuai (Sister)- loves her dearly and hates the thought of anyone tring to hurt her Aimi (Best friend)-Would never let her die Routine Morning-Talks with the social 4 (Custom rainbow 6)/talks to the martial arts club/talks to the cooking club Class1-Goes to class and talks to the teacher Lunch- talks to her friend Class2-Goes to class Cleaning Time-talks to her friend After-Talks with the social 4 Chie Personality She will not ever stop you from murder because she is to scared and cowardly = Backstory Chie comes from an abusive family sh says her cat damaged her retina and the eye patch is for medical reasons but rumors say that her eye was pulled out from torture = Relationships Akari-Worships and fears her Senpai- Loves him Bullies-Despise them for personal reasons Delinquents-Same as bullies Aoi Rygoku-Chie likes her as she knows Aoi is missing an eye Routine Morning and after-Stand in occult club Classes-Attend Lunch-stand by the fountain (chance to drown her) Airi Personality If she has a crush on anyone she will run to them and tell them about a murder Backstory Has taken over the drama club from the previous leader (Chiyo Jitsuko) but has made her vice president Chiyo despises Airi and wants to see her die. Airi thinks that they have left things on good terms she was wrong Relationships Akari-Has mutual feelings incase she wants to join the drama club Chiyo-Thinks they are on good terms Kizana Sunobu-A drama club member in this mod she would not want Airi to die Routine Morning-Walks around the drama room Morning Class-Attend Lunch-Attends the club leaders meeting with other club leaders Afternoon Class-Hangout in the drama room alone Cleaning time-Stays in drama club Afternoon-Stays in drama club Protagonist Akira Harahui-Comes from a terrible family told to do anything for love Block Students Aimi Hisayao-No background yet Clubs None Background Students None Category:Mods Category:Rival Mods Category:Jimbob28's Mods